Symptothermale Methode
Die symptothermale Methode ist eine zur Empfängnisverhütung angewandte Methode der natürlichen Familienplanung, die auf der Bestimmung der fruchtbaren Tage des weiblichen Menstruationszyklus beruht. Dabei werden zyklische Schwankungen der Basaltemperatur und die Veränderung des Zervikalschleims ausgewertet. Die symptothermale Methode kann als Kombination von Temperaturmethode und Billings-Methode aufgefasst werden. Durch Hinzunahme entsprechender Software oder einem Verhütungscomputer kann die Protokollierung und Interpretation der Messergebnisse unterstützt werden. Da die eigentliche Verhütung durch Abstinenz während der fruchtbaren Tage erfolgt, ist die strenge Einhaltung seitens des Anwenders entscheidend für die Verhütungssicherheit, die unter optimalen Bedingungen einen Pearl-Index von 0,4 erreichen kann. Die symptothermale Methode ist umgekehrt auch geeignet, im Falle eines Kinderwunsches die fruchtbaren Tage zu bestimmen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Empfängnis zu maximieren. Erklärung der Methodik thumb|Schematische Darstellung des Ovarialzyklus. Die Lutealphase dauert 12-16 Tage, während die Dauer der Follikelphase größeren Schwankungen unterliegt. Der Eisprung findet daher nur bei typischen Zykluslängen von 26-32 Tagen etwa in der Mitte des Zyklus statt. Zusätzlich zur Temperatur verwendet die symptothermale Methode daher wie die Billings-Methode die Beschaffenheit des Zervikalschleims zur Bestimmung der Eisprungs. Der Muttermund sondert Schleim ab, der im Laufe des Zyklus charakteristischen Veränderungen unterliegt: An unfruchtbaren Tagen ist er zähflüssig bis klebrig, von pappiger Konsistenz und verschließt als eine natürliche Barriere den Muttermund. An den Tagen um den Eisprung herum wird der Schleim unter dem Einfluss von Östrogen dagegen dünnflüssig, glasklar und fadenziehend. In der zweiten Hälfte des Menstruationszyklus erfolgt unter dem Einfluss von Gestagen eine verminderte Bildung von nicht fadenziehendem Zervixschleim. Bereitet die Zuordnung des Zervikalschleims Schwierigkeiten, so kann stattdessen auf die Beobachtung des Muttermundes zurückgegriffen werden. Dessen Lage und Öffnung zeigt ebenfalls charakteristische Veränderungen, die mit dem Menstruationszyklus korrelieren. Je gleichmäßiger der Zyklus der Anwenderin verläuft, desto mehr unfruchtbare Tage können durch die symptothermale Methode sicher erkannt werden. Sie eignet sich daher unter anderem weniger für junge Mädchen mit unregelmäßigen Zyklen und nur in spezieller Anpassung für Frauen in den Wechseljahren. Manche Verhütungscomputer-basierten Ausgestaltungen der symptothermalen Methode ergänzen das Verfahren um Teststreifen zur häuslichen Bestimmung von Hormonen im Morgenurin. Dadurch kann der FSH- oder LH-Peak erkannt und der Eisprung noch sicherer nachgewiesen werden. Die Verhütungscomputer ordnen an etwa 4-8 Tagen des Zyklus eine solche Messung an und werten sie zusammen mit Temperatur und Zervixschleim aus. Vorgehensweise thumb|left|Typischer Verlauf der Basaltemperatur und wichtige Kenngrößen der symptothermalen Methode Der Beginn der unfruchtbaren Phase wird durch mindestens drei aufeinanderfolgende Tage erhöhter Basaltemperatur bestimmt, wobei der letzte Messpunkt mindestens 0.2 °C über dem höchsten Punkt der vorausgehenden sechs Tage tieferer Temperatur liegen muss. Zugleich muss der Höhepunkt des fruchtbaren Zervixschleims ebenfalls mindestens drei Tage zurückliegen. Der in der Grafik eingezeichnete wahrscheinliche Tag des Eisprungs kann nur rückwirkend nach Erkennung der Temperaturerhöhung zugeordnet werden und schwankt von Zyklus zu Zyklus. Das Ende der unfruchtbaren Phase ist erreicht, wenn erstmals fruchtbarer Zervixschleim detektiert wird oder aber spätestens acht Tage vor dem ersten Tag erhöhter Temperatur in den vergangenen zwölf Zyklen (Grafik: Tag 14). Sind keine Werte vergangener Zyklen verfügbar, wird hilfsweise Tag 5 angenommen, der eine gute Näherung darstellt. Einschließlich der Menstruation ergeben sich somit im Mittel etwa 12-16 unfruchtbare Tage in einem durchschnittlichen Zyklus. Einhaltung der symptothermalen Methode Die Verhütungssicherheit der symptothermalen Methode hängt wesentlich von ihrer strengen Einhaltung ab. Die Methodensicherheit kann bei sehr konsequenter Anwendung, d.h. völlige Enthaltsamkeit in der durch die Methode definierten fruchtbaren Zeit, einen Pearl-Index von 0,4 erreichen.2 Dem gegenüber steht jedoch die bedeutend niedrigere Anwendungssicherheit von etwa 2 - 20.2 3 4 5 Die überwiegende Mehrzahl ungewollter Schwangerschaften bei Anwendung der symptothermalen Methode resultiert aus Geschlechtsverkehr ohne zusätzliche Verhütung während der fruchtbaren Zeit oder durch Versagen des alternativen Verhütungsmittels während dieser Zeit. Libido Die weibliche Libido schwankt zyklusabhängig und durchläuft in den Tagen kurz vor und während des LH-Peaks, also in der Nähe des Eisprungs, ein Maximum.6 Diese Beobachtung korreliert mit Studien zur zyklusabhängigen Koitusfrequenz: Die durchschnittliche Häufigkeit des Sexualverkehrs steigt in der Follikelphase an, durchläuft am Tage des Eisprungs ein Maximum und fällt anschließend abrupt ab.7 Die Libido korreliert also eng mit der zyklusabhängigen Fertilität -- ein Ergebnis evolutiver Optimierung. Die symptothermale Methode verlangt daher von den Anwenderinnen ein Koitusverhalten, das den natürlichen Bedürfnissen gegenübersteht. Die im Vergleich zur hohen Methodensicherheit vergleichsweise niedrige Anwendungssicherheit hat also durchaus auch natürliche Ursachen. Der Begriff der natürlichen Familienplanung wird physiologisch konterkariert. Vor- und Nachteile Zur Verhütung eingesetzt hat die symptothermale Methode die Vorteile nicht-invasiv zu sein, den natürlichen Hormonhaushalt nicht zu beeinflussen, abgesehen vom Fieberthermometer keine technischen Hilfsmittel zu benötigen und keine finanziellen Aufwendungen zu erfordern. Die Anwendung der symptothermalen Methode ist nicht feststellbar, erfordert keine elterliche Zustimmung und nicht die Konsultation eines Arztes. Zudem wird es durch die regelmäßige Beobachtung des eigenen Körpers möglich, eventuelle Zyklusstörungen früher zu erkennen. Bei späterem Kinderwunsch lässt sich die gleiche Methodik außerdem zur Optimierung der Empfängnischancen einsetzen und ermöglicht auch das frühzeitige Erkennen einer Schwangerschaft in Form einer mehrwöchigen Erhöhung der Basaltemperatur. Nachteilig ist, dass sich im langfristigen Mittel nur etwa die Hälfte aller Tage als unfruchtbar ergeben und abzüglich der Menstruationsdauer sogar nur etwa ein Drittel eines Zyklus für ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr zur Verfügung steht. Obwohl die Methodensicherheit als hoch bezeichnet werden kann, ist die praktische Anwendungssicherheit mit einem Pearl Index von 2-20 als erheblich risikobehafteter einzustufen. Die symptothermale Methode erfordert vergleichsweise viel Know-how und Disziplin seitens der Anwenderin. Quellen und Literatur #↑ Gerhard Thews, Peter Vaupel: Vegetative Physiologie. 5. Auflage. Springer, Heidelberg 2005. S. 542 #↑ a b Hum Reprod. 2007 May;22(5):1310-9. Epub 2007 Feb 20. Frank-Herrmann P, Heil J, Gnoth C, Toledo E, Baur S, Pyper C, Jenetzky E, Strowitzki T, Freundl G. The effectiveness of a fertility awareness based method to avoid pregnancy in relation to a couple's sexual behaviour during the fertile time: a prospective longitudinal study. Die Studie hat 900 Frauen mit insgesamt 17638 Zyklen ausgewertet. #↑ Gynecol Endocrinol. 1997 Jun;11(3):203-19. Guida M, Tommaselli GA, Pellicano M, Palomba S, Nappi C. An overview on the effectiveness of natural family planning. #↑ Victoria Jennings, Robert L Barbieri, Vanessa A Barss, Mimi Zieman. [ http://www.uptodate.com/home/store/index.do UpToDate 2008]. Fertility awareness-based methods of pregnancy prevention #↑ Hatcher, RA, Trussell, J, Stewart, F, et al. Contraceptive Technology, 18th ed, Ardent Media, Inc, New York 2004 #↑ J Sex Res. 2004 Feb;41(1):82-93. Bullivant SB, Sellergren SA, Stern K, Spencer NA, Jacob S, Mennella JA, McClintock MK. Women's sexual experience during the menstrual cycle: identification of the sexual phase by noninvasive measurement of luteinizing hormone. #↑ Hum Reprod. 2004 Jul;19(7):1539-43. Epub 2004 Jun 9. Wilcox AJ, Baird DD, Dunson DB, McConnaughey DR, Kesner JS, Weinberg CR. On the frequency of intercourse around ovulation: evidence for biological influences. #↑ a b J. Billings. Bulletin of Ovulation Method Research and Reference Centre of Australia. THE QUEST - leading to the discovery of the Billings Ovulation Method (The Quest #↑ Josef Rötzer, Natürliche Empfängnisregelung 30. Auflage, ISBN 3-451-23983-3. #↑ Josef Rötzer, Der persönliche Zyklus der Frau - von der Vorpubertät bis in die Wechseljahre, 1999, ISBN 3-451-26885-X (vergriffen, Neuauflage in Planung). #↑ AG NFP der Universität Heidelberg #↑ Arbeitsgruppe NFP (Hrsg.), Natürlich und sicher, 17. akt. u. ergänzte Auflage 2005, ISBN 3-8304-3241-0.